


Rage

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "I told you to never be late," he said sitting you down on the bed and looking directly into your eyes. "I told you.""I... I’m sorry Atsushi, I've had cleaning duties today," you tried to explain but Atsushi was losing his patience."You never do as I tell you," he grabbed you by the neck and lifted you up in the air.
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Rage

Nobody knew Murasakibara Atsushi like you did. In fact, you could say that nobody knew the real him at all; sometimes you wished you didn't either. You slowly walked down the street looking around cautiously. Not because you were scared, but because you were unsure of how _he_ would react to your absence. You pushed a stand of your hair behind your ear and clicked your fingers nervously. You stopped in front of a large house and hesitated before ringing the bell. You brought your finger closer to the doorbell when the door swung open.

"You are _late_ ," Murasakibara grabbed your arm and dragged you in. You did not protest. You knew better than to do so.

The house was as empty as always. You kicked off your shoes and dropped your bag in the hallway before being lifted in the air like a feather by a giant and carried upstairs.

"Atsushi," you touched his face gently, but he slapped your hand away.

"I told you to _never_ be late," he said sitting you down on the bed and looking directly into your eyes. "I _told you_."

"I... I’m sorry Atsushi, I've had cleaning duties today," you tried to explain but Atsushi was losing his patience.

"You _never_ do as I _tell_ you," he grabbed you by the neck and lifted you up in the air. You felt like you were chocking. You grabbed onto his hand trying to loosen the grip, but it seemed like his hand was made of steel. Tears trailed down cheeks. Murasakibara released you letting you fall on his huge bed. You fell into a pile of stacks and candy wrappers. You held onto your neck trying to catch your breath but Murasakibara was not waiting.

His eyes were quickly filling with blood as a wave of rage washed over him. You knew it too well.

Atsushi grabbed your arms forcing you to sit up. With a swift move he pulled off your sweater and shirt leaving you in your bra which was ripped apart in an instant. You did not try to cover yourself. Atsushi looked at your body closely, as if inspecting any slightest changes.

"Turn around," he ordered. You obeyed. "Put your hands on the wall."

You closed your eyes and did as you were told. You could hear his deep breathing behind you. He was like a wild untamed animal ready to attack its prey. You felt his large hands land on your sides, outlining them, before his nails dug into your skin. You shrieked but did not remove your hands of the wall. Atsushi snickered, digging his nails deeper into your flesh, making your bleed. He trembled with excitement seeing fresh lines of blood on your pale skin, right over the healed scars.

The giant leaned closer and kissed your neck before digging his teeth into your flesh, making your scream in pain and helplessness. His hand covered your mouth as he continued his biting down your back. He licked the trails of blood off your skin, loving the taste. You slowly turned around and looked at his face. He was completely dulled by his rage and the need to damage and dominate. His lips were dirtied with blood and lightly parted. You watched as he stuck his tongue out and licked them savouring every little bit of the blood he tasted. He scared you. It wasn't only the fact that he was much bigger and stronger than you...you also never knew what to expect of him. You didn't know what form his anger would take.

"Atsushi..." you tried to speak but his hand connected with your face. The hit was so strong that you felt ringing in your ears. Your vision dulled. You brought your hand to wipe the tears which unwillingly escaped your eyes. You noticed blood on your hand.

"Don't talk when you are not asked," Atsushi hissed grabbing your face and licking your salty tears. "You are forcing me to hurt you," he whispered against your cheek.

His tongued licked the blood from your slit lip before he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He held your head firmly. Sometimes you thought if he just pressed a little harder, he would squash your head between his hands. The taste of iron and salt mixed with his saliva. The kiss was deep, forceful...passionate. Who would have thought that Murasakibara Atsushi could kiss like that? You touched his wide shoulders gently. You felt him tense under your touch. His hand closed on your throat in a warning. He grimaced as he stared into your eyes.

You continued the gentle stroking of his shoulders. Murasakibara groaned loudly, like a wounded animal. His grip tightened around your neck.

"Atsushi...Atsushi..." you whispered continuously, losing strength. He panted heavily finally releasing your neck. You looked up at him. Murasakibara sobbed. You opened your arms.

"Come here Atsushi,"

And he did. He buried his face in your chest crying like a little child, sobbing and sniffling, hugging your body like his life depended on it. He finally broke down. You stroked his head, occasionally planting soft kisses on it.

"[Your name]-chin..." he mumbled. "I did it again...I'm sorry [Your Name]-chin..." he held you tighter.

"Atsushi," you whispered his name again. "It's okay..."

The shaking of his body was slowly dying down. Your back and face ached badly but you did not dare move. Instead, you held him tighter resting your cheek against his head. "I love you, [Your name]-chin," Atsushi whispered.

You did not reply.

* _I know Atsushi...I know,*_ you thought as you both drifted to sleep.


End file.
